Accidental
by Alexia Mae
Summary: A visitor appears at SGH and surprises Addison and other members of staff. Will this visitor help or hinder her blossoming relationship with Alex? Addison's past, and future explored. Addex, Slexie, Merder, awful summary!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, a bit of background for this story. It's after the whole Derek / Addison thing, and Meredith and He are FINALLY together, however Addison is still working at Seattle Grace. Some bits from all seasons (I'm half way through season 5) and not all coherent or in order. So don't shoot me. Just enjoy . And yes, I am aware I have another fic on the go – "Family ties" (check it out) and it's not complete. Ok, on with the story. Thanks.

In the small, square MRI review room, Meredith and Derek sat talking, waiting for Mrs Brightmen's scan to load onto the screen. Meredith's mousey brown hair was tied up in pony tail a little above the nape of her neck, and a curled lock hung in front of her face, tickling her rosy cheeks. She was sat with her back to the MRI screen, on the counter top, feet resting on Derek's thighs. He gently tied the laces of his girlfriends worn blue converse sneakers. He grinned up at her. "Still on for dinner tonight then?" He asked, reminding her of his booking at 'Bella Spaghetti', his favourite Italian restaurant.

"Of course" Meredith smiled, she'd promised she'd go, Izzie had even helped her pick out a nice outfit to wear. She'd rather eat cold Chinese take out food, but Derek wanted to do something special to celebrate them over coming all that they had. His wife had shown up, and tested the Grey-Shepherd relationship to no end, they had split up, gotten back together, dated, had space, and finally they were back on track.

"Good" he grinned, and rubbed the back of his hand against his two day old stubble. "And maybe after we can go back to your place…" leaning forward he kissed he neck, just below the jaw line "and have desert…" he kissed her again "And so on," and again, "and so on…"

Meredith smiled and enjoyed the kissing. "Maybe" she replied. "But I'm on Addison's service tomorrow, so I will need at least a _little_ sleep" she twirled one of Derek's black curls around her finger and tugged playfully.

"I'm sure I can talk around if she starts picking on you…" Derek teased. Meredith laughed, "Scans are in." He announced and they turned to inspect the screens. Together they looked closely at the scans and both made sad and sympathetic noises at the screen.

"That's funny, those noises sound just like the ones I heard mom saying to Addi when she found out you had a girlfriend." Came a voice from the door.

Meredith and Derek span round from where they were looking to see a teenager leaning against the door, wearing black leggings, a checked shirt, donned with jewellery, a cardigan and bright, red, familiar looking hair parted on the side, and clipped out of her face. She folded her arms and put her weight on one hip. "So this is the slutty intern you left Addison for."

"Uh, excuse me!" Meredith said, offended.

"Ally…" Derek began.

Meredith looked at Derek unable to read his face. "You know her?"

"You're not allowed back here." He told the girl, standing up, and putting his hands on his hips.

"Like that ever stopped me in New York". She said stepping further in the room.

"This isn't New York, Ally."

"I know. It's Seattle – sure does rain here a lot!" She looked at the scans on the screen behind them, "I take it those big black splodges aren't good eh?" She asked pulling a face.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Meredith asked, moving so she blocked the girls view of the confidential pictures.

"Meredith," Derek said gripping her hand. "Page Dr Montgomery. Now."

"And say what?" She asked pulling her specially decorated 'sparkle pager' which gave her the power to steal any surgery from the other interns she wanted. She _had_ the power!

"Tell her that her little sister's here." Derek said finally, as he shook his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Meredith Grey, this is Alyssa Montgomery, Addison's younger sister." Derek introduced, still surprised at his ex-sister-in-law's sudden and unexpected appearance.

"Does Addi know you're here?"

"Well know your girlfriend has paged her, I guess she does." Alyssa replied, shifting her heavy bag onto another shoulder.

"Are you here on vacation?" Derek asked, leaning against the wall.

"Not so much…Mom and dad sent me to live with Archer in L.A for a while." She paused and giggled. "That didn't work out so well. So I told them all that I'd spoken to Addi and she'd agreed to have me over summer."

"…But Addi doesn't know?" Derek asked, understanding the way this 'troubled-teen' worked.

"Got it in one" She smiled a sort of angelic smile. "So," She turned to Meredith, "What's the nightlife like round here?"

Addison appeared in the doorway behind her, white coat glistening, hair dancing around her face "Alyssa Katherine Louise Montgomery." Meredith watched as Alyssa's face paled for a moment.

She turned round to look at her sister. "Hey sis, you look good!"

"You look like you're in major trouble!" Addison retorted, hands on hips, eyes pouring down on her younger sister.

"So what else is new?" Derek muttered sitting back down besides Meredith while placing his hand on her back. Meredith bit her bottom lip to stop herself laughing. She'd never seen Derek like this before.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Come on Ally, lets go talk." She sounded resigned but a little happy to see her sister.

Ally repositioned her bag, and went to Addison's side, where they both put their arms around each other's shoulders and shared a quick squeeze. "See you later Derek. And, sorry about the slutty intern comment Marigold…"

"It's Meredith," Meredith, Derek and even Addison corrected. The three doctors exchanged a look of surprise and quickly covered their looks with polite smiles.

"Whatever." Ally said, smiling. She caught Meredith's eye and gave another, quick, secret smile, which Meredith understood.

After the Montgomery sister's left their presence Meredith sat on the chair. "Wow." She said.

"I know…"

"That was…"

"Awkward…" Derek finished.

"Is she was Addison was like when she was what? Eighteen? Nineteen?" Meredith asked, shocked at the sister's similarities despite their obvious age difference.

Derek laughed. "The opposite. Addi was a good girl, never stayed out past curfew, always top of her classes, never drank until she turned 21, never crashed her car or got points on her license for speeding. And of course, she always had perfect boyfriends." He grinned, meaning himself.

Meredith elbowed him, but smiled, "Why doesn't it surprise me that Addison Montgomery was perfect?"

Derek smiled. "Her parents were hard though. Upper class, aristocrats, they had Addison and Archer's lives planned out for them in the womb. The finest education for all of them, music lessons, horse riding, sports, clubs… they were pushed, and both of them succeeded to be honest…"

"And Alyssa? She's _a lot_ younger than Addison and Archer." Meredith asked, hitting the print button on the screens.

"Ah. She wasn't planned, an accident. And was never allowed to forget it. Though she did play up to it." Derek said going to the printer and taking the films out for a closer look.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked.

"She rebelled. She's been in, I think four private school, and a bording school which all threw her out. When her parents tried to get her horse riding, she rode the horses miles away, got off, and let them go – then hitch-hiked back to the house. She was I think 6, the first time she did that. For her 16th birthday, she got a brand new Porshe Car. Crashed it about 20 minutes after getting in, it was totally written off, and she broke her arm. Did the parent's car about the arm? Nope." Derek sighed. "She's not stupid, she's really smart, but it's like she's determined to do the opposite of what her parents want."

"No wonder" Meredith commented. "With parent's like that, I'd want to rebel too!" he sighed again, "You like her, don't you?"

He nodded. "We got on really well actually. Had a few things in common, same taste in music, the outdoors…we talked you know, more so than she did to her own brother I guess. And she'd listen to me…if she'd been in trouble…sorry, when she'd get in trouble with her parents, she'd come to me and Addison, Addi got irritated, but I like to think I helped…"

Meredith smiled, "Her knight in shining armour hey? What is it with you saving dark and twisty girls with family issues?" She kissed him softly on the lips, and linked hands with him.

He laughed and squeezed her hands. "Lets go tell Mrs Brightmen the bad news, shall we?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ally I swear to god, you cant just get on a plane and fly out here without telling anybody!" Addison said sitting down around a table in the Attending's lounge, she passed her sister a mocha from the coffee machine, and poured herself a black coffee.

"Archer knew I was coming." Alyssa retorted, taking a sip from the cup and burning her tongue.

"If he did, how come he never told me?" Addison asked, blowing on the drink first before taking a sip.

"Because I told him mom had told you to have me this summer." She explained.

"Why did you do that?"

"To surprise you" Alyssa grinned, leaning back in the chair.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Exactly."

Addison took a sip of her coffee again and looked into her sister's green eyes. "So what happened in L.A that was so awful you had to come here?"

"Could I not just have come to see my favourite big sister?" She asked innocently, eyes glistening.

"Ally, don't use those eyes on me. I invented those eyes!" Addison told her, smiling.

"Archer and I fell out." She explained, chewing the inside of her chin.

"What did you do this time?" Addison asked her sister exasperated.

"Why do you assume it's something I've done?" Alyssa asked, offended. Addison raised her eyebrows. "Ok, so normally it is my fault…this time wasn't."

"Right…"

"Addi! It wasn't."

"I've heard that before! Hang on, how did you pay for your flights?" Addison asked quickly swapping the subject. "I thought dad limited your account after the New York disaster."

"He did. Archer left his card lying around." Alyssa giggled "I decided it was a nice goodbye gift he could give me."

"Ally! You are in so much trouble when he finds out, let alone when mom and dad do."

"Please don't tell them!" Alyssa begged. "I didn't tell anyone about you and Mark."

"Mmm, look how that one turned out."

"That's your own fault for being stupid and sleeping with his best friend, in your own house. If you didn't want to get caught, you would have been better at hiding it, seriously Addi, it's not brain surgery…or gynaecology" She smiled at her little in joke.

"If it's _so_ easy not to be caught if you don't want to be caught, why do you always get caught?" Addison retorted. Alyssa looked at her sister straight in the eyes, then it dawned on her, "Unless, you…want to be caught…" Alyssa looked down. "Why do you want to be caught? You just get in trouble!"

"Exactly." Alyssa said, helping herself to a bit of lettuce out of her sister's Tupperware box of salad.

"I don't understand…"

"How else do you expect me to get dad to notice me?" Alyssa asked shrugging. "My two older siblings are both doctors, a neurologist and a gyaenocologist, pretty dam high in their fields of expertise. Both incredibly intelligent, great lives, always were well behaved and perfect…well You more than Archer… good at everything… went to the best schools, got the best grades, got the best reputations. Boosted mom and dad's social standing having two incredibly intelligent and successful kids…and then the condom breaks…"

"Alyssa!" Addison reproaches her sister, and pulls a horrified face at Alyssa's crude analysis of her conception.

Alyssa ignores her sister. "The condom breaks and boom, nine months later pops out little 'A_ccidental Ally'_" she finishes, her face falling as she recalls her childhood nickname, invented by her brother Archer. "Conceived down the back alley," She continued, remembering the nickname the snobby daughter of a snobby family that hated the Montgomery's.

Addison laughed. "where the hell did you get that from?"

"It's not funny. And Archer started calling me Accidental Ally when I was like four, and Jessamina Tory added the other bit when we were in Middleton Private together."

"Nice girl." Addison said shaking her head.

"So, I heard Mark came all the way out here to win you back." Alyssa asked.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Mark told me he was coming all the way out here to win you back."

"Oh yeah? What else did he tell you?" Addison asked, making a mental note to grill Mark, who had, on many occasions shared knowledge with Ally, that he certainly should not have done. Alyssa shrugged. "So kiddo…where's the rest of your stuff?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mark Sloan stood with a group of doctors and nurses, stressing the importance of the care that was needed for a particular patient who had had a cancerous tumour removed from his face, which had caused tremendous damage to an artery, and therefore the poor patient was very delicate and attention and caution had to be rigorously activated.

"If any of you so much smell a bleed, get in there and stop it! Then page me." He looked around his colleagues who all looked slightly scared, and took pride in the fear he instilled in them.

Amongst the group of white robed Seattle Grace employees stood Drs Meredith Grey, her sister Lexie Grey, Alex Karev, Izzie Stevens, George O'Malley, Christina Yang and a number of other interns.

"Now," He continued "I'm going to need one of you pathetic excuses for doctors to scrub in on his next operation." As he spoke, everyone raised their hands, but none as eagerly as young Lexie Grey, who had, as always, positioned herself right in the centre front. Mark grinned on the inside, revelling in his power. "But you need to answer a question first." All hands went down, waiting for the question. "How, exactly do I like my caffine?"

Alex Karev was the first to answer. "Coffee."

"Wrong"

"Cappuccino!" Yang shouted out.

"Nope"

"Latte?" Meredith tried.

"Couldn't be more wrong Grey."

"Mocha?" Lexie tried.

Mark looked at her. "I'm surprised at you little Grey. Wrong. Come on, can't anyone of you answer this simple question???"

"Cappuccino, steaming hot, no cream, two lumps of sugar, brown, not white." Alyssa said, walking away from Addison, who was signing charts off at the nurses station, opposite to where the doctors where huddled. The group looked around, surprised to see the teenager, and confused as to how she knew the answer. "Stirred clockwise" She finished, smiling. "Hey Mark!"

"Ally?" Mark questioned, beaming. Alyssa, wasting no more time ran through the now parted crowd and into his open muscley arms. He lifted her, and squeezed her tight, spinning her round. She landed on the floor and hugged him again. "What the hell are you doing here? Or should I say what did you do now?" They both laughed. Then he took her hand, lifted it and made her spin beneath it. "You've grown" he announced.

"No I haven't" she laughed, "You've shrunk." Mark laughed too, then ruffled her hair, much to her displeasure. "Mark!" She moaned. "So," she started, whilst she fixed her now messed up hair "I hear your sleeping with my sisters ex husbands new girlfriends half sister…or something… isn't that like … incest?" Immediately, everyone stood behind her started gossiping, and talking. Alyssa turned round, as if noticing the others for the first time.

"Ally." Dr Montgomery called.

The doctors all looked between the new stranger and Dr Montgomery. Meredith whispered to her friends "_Sisters_." Which, of course, was overheard by everyone, and caused a new level of gossiping to ensue.

"What's she doing here?" Mark asked Addison, putting his arm round his young friend.

"I'm staying her for a while!" Alyssa announced, grinning.

"Sweet!" Mark replied, high fiving her.

"Only until I can convince dad to take her home" Addison muttered, trying to be discreet, which of course was, in Seattle Grace, impossible.

"Oh what you do this time?" Mark asked, obviously finding it funny.

Addison took her little sister's hand and tugged her closer, and away from Mark. "Mark Sloan, do not encourage her. Come on Ally…".

Alyssa reached up and kissed Mark on the cheek then ran after her sister. The interns and residents watched the Montgomery sisters walk away, their red, straight hair, swaying in identical fashions.

"Are you tying to get me in trouble?" Addison asked as they walked towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Not purposefully, but if it happens, I guess it's a bonus" Alyssa laughed, linking arms with her big sister. Addison smiled and bent to kiss her on the top of her head. "I've missed you Addi…"

"You too kiddo." Addison replied. "So are you going to tell me why dad sent you to Archer in the first place?"

"Where are you living now?" Alyssa asked, smoothly changing the subject.

"Ally…" Addison started.

"Ah Addi!" Came a familiar voice from behind them, "I need you to do some extra time for me, we've got a….I'm sorry, do I know you?" Richard Webber, chief of surgery asked Alyssa, slightly confused.

"No." Alyssa replied, smiling then turning around to leave.

Addison caught her hand and pulled her back besides her. "Richard, this is Alyssa, my younger sister, Ally, this is Dr Webber…Chief of surgery" She added through gritted teeth, stressing her need for respect.

"Ah chief. Good for you!" Alyssa winked at him.

"Ally!" Addison raised her voice and gripped her hand a little tighter. "Sorry chief, she's a teenager!" she tried to laugh it off. "She's staying with me for a while."

"Oh…well I hope to see you again." He smiled, and to Addison's surprise, she smiled back. "So I take it you can't work tonight?"

Addison looked at Alyssa then back at her boss "Erm…I guess…" She caught Ally's face drop, "No, I cant sir sorry…" The chief nodded and said he understood, then left muttering. "Up for Chinese food?"

"Definitely," Alyssa replied smiling again.

So that's it for now.

Please tell me what you think

Good / bad / indifferent

Should I continue?

I have a few ideas in mind. Let me know

THANKS : )


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks guys for those great reviews and wishes for the story to continue.

Addison looked around her previously tidy condo. It was very modern, walls painted a variety of browns, with décor picked out in cream and greens, giving it a sophisticated yet young, trendy feel. She even had a brown leather corner sofa, complete with matching cream and lime green cushions. It had barely been used considering Addison spent nearly all her time at the hospital, or in bed. The condo was open place, essentially one large square with a breakfast bar and island separating the kitchen area from the lounge area. A circular glass table stood in the other corner, surrounded by six ghost chairs, more than she would ever possibly need. Addison Montgomery didn't plan on having dinner parties. A plasma TV donned the wall, and below it stood a fashionable shelf system containing numerous DVDs, of both the chick flick, and medical documentary type. There was also a shelf dedicated to her stacks of magazines, and several crammed with CD cases. The bedroom was off the right hand wall, the door about a meter and a half from the TV. Her room was in similar style to the main living area, brown, again, but with shades of plum and cream on the walls, giving it a warm open feeling. She had a large queen size bed, with a plum throw folded across the foot. Yesterdays clothes were draped over the back of the chair which faced her beauty cabinet and beside the wardrobe was a growing pile of dirty clothes. The bathroom could be accessed through her room, or from the main space. It could have been mistaken for a scrub room. Sterile white. With silver trimmings, taps and other such features. Everything in this apartment was in it's perfect place, all aligned, all straight.

Well, it was before Ally, her 18 year old sister from New York City had arrived, in full teenage swing – creating havoc and mess wherever she went. Once Addison had opened the door to emit them both, Ally stumbled in the main room in an gangly, clumsy way, face stricken with awe and impression. Her bag had slipped from her shoulder and dropped onto the floor. She didn't bother picking it up. So there it remained, several steps from the oak door. By the sofa, were Ally's dirty converse, one laying on its side, one the right way up from where they had been casually kicked off as the teenager jumped onto the incredibly comfortable sofa. Her cardigan was also on the floor, in a lump, shoved up against the mini glass coffee table, her odd-socked feet resting on its top.

Addison later emerged from her bedroom, wearing simple linen trousers and a casual jumper, her glasses were pushing her loosely curled red locks from her face, giving an impression that she was wearing a head band. She shook her head and scratched her scalp as she looked at the sight in front of her. Ally had well and truly made herself at home. She was sat in the centre of the sofa, a cushion on her crossed lap and TV remote in hand, flicking quickly through the channels. It was a sight she'd seen many times before in the family town house opposite Central Park's luscious greenness. Only there, the housekeeper would tidy up after each of them, continually dusting and fussing over the furnishings.

"I ordered the food already" She told her older sister, without looking up from the TV.

"How?" Addison asked, bending down to straighten the shoes up.

"I found a number and menu attached to the fridge." Ally explained. "I hope you still like yellow bean sauce…" Addison nodded. "Good. I got sweet and sour, so we can mix if you like"

"Sounds good to me." She replied, now hanging the back pack up on the back of a chair.

"I've got half the money, is that ok?" Ally asked, still not looking away from the TV, but finally settling on one programme, putting an end to one work sentences suddenly swapping and changing.

"Don't be stupid, I'll get it"

"Ad…"

Addison sighed "If you want to do something, you can give him a tip!"

"I'll tell him to get a better job…it'll be the best _tip_ he'll get all night" Ally said, smirking slightly. When her sister didn't respond she looked round, Addison's face looked confused, she was still trying to understand. It was Ally's turn to sigh. "Tip…better job…as in…oh come on Addison, a tip – suggest he get a better job than delivery boy…"

Finally her sister understood and started laughing. "You're quick, there's not doubt about that" she giggled as she picked up the cardigan, the final piece of Ally-ness that had taken over her apartment and threw it at her sister. "But if you're not careful, you'll end up being a delivery girl too."

"What's that meant to mean?" Ally asked, balling her cardigan up, and putting it beside her. She turned the TV down so they could have a proper conversation.

"I mean, if you don't get your act together and start doing better in school, you'll end up doing something like that for the rest of your life." Addison said, remembering the hours worth of phone calls she'd shared with their mother, who cried and moaned over the humiliation she endured when Ally's principle informed them that she would need to resit her final year as she had not acquired enough points to graduate. She finally sat down and put her feet up for the first time all day. The motion felt heavenly. True relaxation. Truly no more work. She sighed mentally, content in her happiness and relaxed state.

"Who said I wasn't doing well in school?" Ally asked, sounding offended.

"Well… Mom called and told me…but it's what you do, you fail something then ditch out of school instead of trying."

"Hey!" she protested, feeling that assessment was not wholly fair.

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"Not exactly…" Ally began.

"What was your last report card like?" Addison asked rolling her eyes at her younger sibling.

"Well, it was an A4 piece of cardboard with all this writing on see…"

"Haha, you are very clever!"

Ally smiled, "That's not what you were just saying."

"Don't confuse me Alyssa." Addison said teasingly pulling her hair.

"Don't insult me Addison." Ally replied, wrinkling her nose.

"Deal" they shook hands grinning.

They settled back to watch some programme on the TV that Addison had never heard of, _Scrubs_. Ally had to explain who each character was, and who was with who and why someone acted in a certain way, and why one person was mean, and one was squeaky. Finally after an episode she finally began to understand the relationships and the story line and enjoy it. Unfortunately for Ally, the programme was based on surgeons in a hospital, and had to put up with her sister constantly diagnosing patients before the characters on screen, or complaining about the way they did certain medical things. She even tried to explain one or two procedures, which was greeted with an occasional "_I just don't care_" from Ally. Half way through the second episode, the doorbell went, and Addison went to collect the food from the overly friendly delivery boy. She brought the bag over and they quickly divided up the yellow rice and meals and sat back to enjoy the rest of scrubs.

"That guy totally had the hotts for you Addi" Ally said after her first mouthful.

"Which guy? The delivery boy?"

"Who else?" Ally asked reaching fro a prawn cracker.

"Ally, he's like your age" Addison rolled her eyes.

"Perfect for me then," Ally grinned.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Smiley, smiley, never taking anything seriously." Addison asked struggling with her chopsticks and slippery dinner.

"If you mean happy, then yeah I guess. There's no point wasting time on being sad, or bored, or lonely, or a disappointment… And life would be boring if you took everything seriously!" Ally complained.

"I take things seriously, that doesn't make me boring." Addison replied, a little offended.

"That's because you're old."

"Ally!"

Ally laughed, "Just messing. But seriously Addi, what _do _you do for fun? Other than interns. I mean"

"Alyssa Katherine!"

"Come on, Mark already told me about…Karevy is it?"

Addison was mortified, "It's Karev" She said through gritted teeth, "And you know what, I'm banning Mark from talking to you. His mouth is almost as big as his damn ego!"

Ally laughed again. "Go on then you fun-loving-kooky-gal. What do you do for fun?"

"Well… I work…" after a disapproving look from her younger sister, Addison realised she meant outside of work… "Well I go to Joe's bar, opposite the hospital for drinks sometimes with people from work. Or I shop…grab a coffee… ride the ferry boats…"

"You hate the ferry boats!" Ally remembered, narrowing her eyes at Addison.

"Yeah well now I don't…"

"Would that be because a certain Dr Shepherd has a weird fascination with ferry boats by any chance?"

"Where the hell do you get all your information from?" Addison asked astounded.

"I have my contacts" Ally smiled, licking her fingers.

"Mark?"

"Derrick and I talked you know." Ally said, reaching for a handful of prawn crackers again, and placing them in her lap, causing more crumbs.

Addison tried to ignore the impending crumb fiasco and concentrated on more pressing issues, such as her little sister talking to her ex husband. "Oh yeah? Pally, pally with him are you? Talking about me?"

"Addi, no…"

"Bet you all laugh it up how much I messed up…"

"You do know that there is more people talk about than just you right? It might not seem like it at home the way mom and dad bang on about you. But out in the real world, you're not the be all and end all of everything!" Ally snapped, spitefully.

Addison didn't say a word, just watched as her sisters usually happy face shifted to anger and hurt, then back to complacency again. It surprised her, even scared her. She'd seen Ally yell at her parents, even at herself and their brother Archer when they'd wound her up, but she'd never seen her behave like that. She was a rebel it's true, and caused their mother a lot of grief but she wasn't a horrible kid. So this short tempered snappy and nasty comment really did surprise Addison into a stunned silence.

Ally's face suddenly went red. "Oh god…Addison, I'm sorry…I don't know what I was saying…I…" she turned back to the TV, obviously embarrassed, but too proud, and stubborn, (much like Addison) to apologise properly.

Quietly, Addison put her Chinese box down on the table and turned to face her sister. She noticed how hard Ally was trying not to look in her direction. "You're jealous?"

"No."

"You're not?" Addison asked, trying to mask the disbelief from her buttery voice.

"No. I don't want people rushing around all over me, worshipping the ground I walk on, reassuring me that I'm amazing."

"People don't…"

Ally interrupted. "I'm not saying they do, just that I don't want that. I do crap in school Addi. And mom can't stand it. She absolutely hates the fact that her accident somehow managed to lose the impressive intellectual gene that you and Archer seemed to have got. Intellect, books, cleverness. That's just not me. And mom can't accept it. She wont." Ally sighed and narrowed her eyes. "Nothing's ever good enough for them, unless it's got the name Dr in front of it, or includes _anything_ to do with you or Archer."

"Dr technically isn't a name, it's a title!" Addison corrected, finding it hard to resist not to, and instantly regretting it the moment she said it.

"You see! Some part of me knew that. Just unable to get it out. Not wanting to get it out."

"Not wanting? Why would you not want to?" Addison asked, confused and intrigued now. She wanted to know more, to understand more. She and Alyssa had never had this type of conversation. Right now, Addi felt like an adult, being responsible for a child, even if the child was her kid sister. At the same time, she was conscious, divulging into this obviously private feelings could cause a bit of awkwardness, and it would stop before she ever got a chance to truly understand it and help.

Now Ally put her food down, half the box left, and turned to face her sister. "Ok, imagine I did go to school five days a week, attended all my lessons…"

Addison interrupted – "You play truant?"

"Another story, another time!" Ally replied, irritated at the disruption. "Anyway, say I did do all that, _predictable_ stuff that's expected of me, and say I did get on the honour roll and say I did get all my exams in the bag, with amazing grades. Then mom and dad would ship me off to do medicine some where, and become another Dr Montgomery. Everyone would just know me as "The sister of that amazing OBGYN Dr, and the Neurologist.", I'd never be known for something on my own. Would I? Besides. It's what mom and dad want, yet something else to brag about at their precious D.A.R meetings. I like being the odd ball. The black sheep."

Addison took a few moments to understand all of this. She felt sorry for her sister, who had always felt like the runt of the litter, the mistake and accident, and of course the disappointment, but she felt like she began to feel a sense of understanding.

"So whilst we're on this heart felt topic. You going to tell me why dad sent you to L.A and Archer?" Addison asked, brushing some loose hairs off her sisters face.

"I'm not sure why, but it may have something to do with crashing a car into the pool house, or maybe being brought back to the house in a cop car after a gig. Oh wait no…it was me telling them I wasn't going to University." She nodded, "That's the one"

Addison chose to ignore the part about the pool house, and the cops for now. "Not going to Uni? Why not? If you don't go…"

"You'll never reach your full potential, you'll be a nobody, looked down on in society…blah, blah, blaaah. No chance of getting a good, respectable job. Heard it all before Addi." Ally said, obviously not caring about her future.

"But why wont you go?"

"Oh yeah and what the hell would I study? Disappointment 101? Cars – a crash course? Believe me Ad, I already have diplomas in those subjects. I'm qualified enough even to teach those courses."

"That I don't doubt" Addison mumbled.

Ally ignored this. "Seriously, what would I waste four years of my life doing that? I hate education. Mom and dad, and you and Archer need to see that people _don't have _to go to a university to get somewhere in life. I promise you Addi, I'm going to get somewhere in life!"

Addison, shocked at what she heard felt refreshed to hear such an impressive, innovative speech from her crazy sister. She decided to leave it for the moment, and concentrate on just having a nice time with her sister.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Addison came out of her en suite, draped in a white fluffy towel and greeted by her sister stood in her open wardrobe leafing through her hanging clothes. She went to the dresser and picked up her brush and began combing through her wet hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Just looking…you have some really cute stuff in here Addi" Ally commented pausing on a green satin shirt, with a large ruffled flower pinned above the breast.

"And here it will stay…" Addi replied gently pulling her sister away, and closing the wardrobe. "It wont fit you."

"No but your shoes may!" Ally pointed at a shelving unit, neatly adorned with rows and rows of shoes, from platforms to stiletto heels, training shoes and smart flats, in an array of colour styles and material. Ally picked up a pair and grinned with delight when she saw the size. "Same size as me!"

"Oh what a coincidence" Addi said smiling and sitting in front of the mirror, continuing to comb her hair, whilst reaching for the hair dryer. As she plugged it in, she heard her cell phone ring. "Oh that better not be work!" She moaned as she got up and hurried to the kitchen, where her phone had been left. "Hello?" She answered.

"Addi!" Came a familiar gruff voice.

"I have a bone to pick with you Mark Sloan!" Addison said, walking back into her bedroom, where Ally was now trying on a pair of four inch blue heels with blue ribbons winding up the calf.

"Ally get me into trouble again?" He laughed.

"She gets herself into enough trouble without your help!" She laughed too. "What did you want?"

"A load of us from the hospital are going to Joe's for a drink, figured you wouldn't want to miss out!" Mark explained.

"I'd love to, but I've got Ally, I cant very well ditch her, on her first night in the city!" Addison responded, considering the mischief her sister could get up to.

"Bring her too!" Mark suggested.

Ally heard this: "Yeah bring me!" She said diving onto the bed next to her sister, who rolled her eyes.

"I can't…she's underage" Addison argued, not really wanting to take her to a bar full of good looking Drs, and a lot of drinking.

"Oh that's not a problem – I have a fake ID…" Ally told her waving her hand as if it were a natural ordinary thing to have.

Addison looked down at her sister, "Hang on a minute Mark" she covered the mouth piece and whispered – "You have what? Where did you get that?"

"From Mark…" Ally told her, starting to feel a little bit bad…only a little bit though.

Addison's face turned to thunder and she uncovered the mouth piece. "Mark Sloan!!!" She roared. "what the hell did you get my little sister a fake ID for?"

"Can you put me on loud speaker a minute?" he requested.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it Addi!"

Addi did.

"You snitch!" His gruff (some would say, "sexy") voice bellowed. Ally dropped her head onto the bed and giggled.

Addison took the phone back off the loud speaker setting and resumed her conversation with her adulterous partner and ex best friend. "I'm definitely not bringing her now, she's had enough of your bad influence."

"Nah, the kid loves me."

"I know, that's my point!"

"Oh come on Addi – pleeeeeeease" Ally moaned, batting her eye lids and clasping her hands as if in prayer.

"Oh alright then…" She gave in and hung up the phone. "You'd better go get changed."

Thanks for reading, please take time to review!

Next chapter will be in the bar, meeting other characters properly, more trouble and so on.

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading the last chapters, and this one. This isn't the longest, nor is it the greatest, but there's a few funny lines, if I do say so myself.**

**Just to let you know, I hate the fact Izzie has cancer – so in my little make believe fan fic world – she doesn't. Nor is she with Alex. Ok? Great. So yeah, read and REVIEW. Reviewing makes me write more sooner!**

**EXAMS SOON : S**

The Emerald City Bar, more commonly named "Joe's Bar" was loud. From around the corner the Montgomery sisters could hear the ruckus and the music and the singing. For the time of year, it was a relatively mild night, so they had decided to leave their coats at home and brave the Seattle night air with light jackets. Addison led Ally down the steps which were lit dimly by a green lamp, which cast bizarre shadows across the small space. Putting one hand on the door before stepping in Addison, as the older, responsible sister felt the need to say, "No alcohol!" to her younger, mischievous sister. "And no smoking!" She added. She wrenched open the door and took a quick glance around then finished with "And no kissing!".

"Okay!" Ally moaned, "Can we just go in now, or are you going to make us stand out here all night?"

Addison held the door open and Ally confidently strode into the room. The Killers, Mr Brightside was booming from a stereo in the corner, a game of darts was taking place near the vibrating black boxes. It was busier than she expected. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and felt a hand press against the small of her back, Ally looked up and smiled at her big sister, who was wiping the Chanel lip-gloss from the corner of her mouth. They headed over to the bar and each raised themselves onto a stool, of which the seat was green leather, sticky with past spilt drinks.

"Hey Joe!" Addison announced herself, calling to the jolly bar tender and owner of the bar, Joseph, who was restocking the liquor counter.

He turned and grinned, and stepped across, "Hey Addison, large glass of white?" He asked, presuming that she would want her regular.

"Of your finest please."

Joe turned his attention to Ally who was sat next to Addison, gazing around the bar, taking in all the new surroundings. "Hey," He said. "Sorry, no ID, no serve I'm afraid!" he said tapping the sign to his side.

She reached in her bag for her fake ID, but Addison put her hand on the bag, preventing her. "Don't even try it!" She said, raising a perfectly plucked brow. "Joe, this is my little, _little_ 18 year old sister."

"You're no fun!" Ally moaned quietly to her sister, then stretched her hand across the bar to shake Joe's. "I'm Ally."

They shook hands. "I didn't know Dr A had a sister!" he explained, apologetically.

"She doesn't exactly spread it around" Ally waved it off, then stage whispered "She's ashamed of me…"

Joe looked unsure whether to laugh, or not, when Addison shoved her sister and rolled her eyes he laughed. "That's not true Joe!" Addison moaned, "It just never came up in conversation."

It was Ally's turn to roll her eyes, "Has Addi told you about Archer?"

"Who her brother Archer?" He replied, drawing his memory back to a drunken evening when Addison was on the phone to him, when he was giving her advice about Derek.

"I rest my case!" Ally said bowing her head mockingly.

"Oh shut up you" Addison nudged her and pulled a face. "She'll have a cola."

Joe nodded and stepped away, pulling a bottle of cola out of the fridge, taking a glass and scooping a few ice cubes into it then set the two in front of the girls. Then he grabbed a bottle of white wine, held it under his chunky arm whilst he de-corked it, then he poured the cold liquid into a wine glass and handed it to Addison. "Tab?" he asked.

"Tab" she nodded.

The girls took a few minutes to listen to the music, take in the surroundings, and enjoy their cool drinks, as the bar was really warm. Addi offered Ally a sip of her wine, and she accepted, a little too eagerly for Dr Montgomery's liking, but she didn't say anything.

Several songs later, and onto their seconds drinks the door swung open and admitted a few figures, all recognised by Addison, and only one by Ally. Mark Sloan strode across the room, the majority of the women stopping their conversations to watch as the "hospital-hunk" walked past. He winked at one or two of the lucky ones, and even flashed a smile, complete with his perfect teeth at the ones he considered to be pretty. Addison and Ally looked at each other and grinned, then turned back to the bar to see Joe blush lightly, at Mark's presence. The smell of Dr Sloan's cologne reached them before he did, Ally breathed it in, remembering his smell distinctly from when she was younger, had it been any other guy of that level of _gorgeousness_ she surely would have been attracted to him. But this was the guy who she'd performed mini dance recitals in front of, making an audience of him, Derek, Addison, Addison's friends from med school Naomi and Sam, she'd also baked them cookies with their chef, Cookie, and bugged him for help with homework, he'd been a better older brother to her in many respects than her biological self centred brother, Archer. Mark's leather jacket clad arms found their way around both girls and he squeezed their shoulders, pulling them to him.

"Here's my two favourite Montgomery girls!" he said, kissing them each on the cheeks. "You on the rum and coke tonight Ally Sally?"

"No she's not! And you're not buying her any!" Addison reminded them.

"You're boring and old!" Mark said accepting a scotch he didn't even had to ask for.

"And you're a man whore!" Addison snapped, necking her drink.

"That you used to date…so what does that make you?" Ally said cuddling up to Mark and making herself look all sweet. They laughed and clinked glasses.

"She's still got it Addi!" Mark laughed, pulling a stool between them and sitting himself down.

"What? A personality that's going to get her into juvenile hall for causing a fight?" Addison replied, in all seriousness.

"Bite me!" Ally replied, sipping her drink.

"No!" Mark said in defence of her, "She's got attitude, a personality that stands out. The likeability factor."

"Yeah!" Ally said joining in.

"Since when did you go all soppy '_the likeability factor'_ God Mark – soppy or what! What happened to man-whore, sex obsessed Sloan?" Addison teased.

The door opened once more and a tall yet slim women entered, not much older than herself Ally figured. Her hair was brown and loose around her mousey face. She looked in their direction, waved and came towards them grinning.

"Hey" She said brightly, kissing Mark on the lips and brushing his face with her hand, affectionately. She wore a baby blue sweater and grey jeans, and smiled a lot.

"Hey beautiful" Mark smiled in a way Ally had never seen. The shock caused her to choke on her cola, and start coughing. "Are you alright?" Mark asked semi concerned, semi amused, he patted her roughly on the back.

"Achem" She coughed, and wiped her eyes from the few stray tears. "Yeah, just dying is all!" She nodded towards the bouncy girl next to Mark.

Mark nodded, "Oh, Lexie this is Ally, Addison's sister. Ally, my girlfriend Lexie."

"Hey. Oh hi. Dr Montgomery I didn't know you had a sister. Wow, hey that's really cool. Oh god you look so alike, isn't that weird. That's weird right. I mean me and Meredith don't look that alike…but I guess we're only half sisters right… but still you'd think some s-similarities. Oh actually we do d-do this thing the same, with our hands" she demonstrated, waving her hands in circular motions as she spoke. "So I guess that's the same but that's… personality…not looks…"

Ally looked at Addison who was biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing at the neurotic girlfriend, Mark looked at her adoringly, with a sense of understanding, and love of her neuroticism. "Hey," she smiled "How about that…" She turned to Addison, "Meredith as in, Meredith, Meredith right?" Addison nodded. "Ooh." She looked at Mark and raised her eyebrows. He scowled.

"Ally" Addison warned, teeth clenched. "Will you behave please."

"She was sweet before she learned what an insult was!" Mark joked, ruffling Ally's hair.

"I was sweet until I was introduced to you, who bought me a fake ID, don't get all high on your horse Mr Doctor!" Ally argued, accepting another glass of cola from Joe, who had also said hi to Lexie by this time, and handed her a drink too.

"You bought her a fake ID?" Lexie asked Mark, shocked. Mark pulled her onto his lap and slipped a hand around her waist holding her.

"Yep." He and Ally answered in uniform.

"But that's illegal!" Lexie said looking shocked.

Again Ally choked on her drink, trying to prevent herself from laughing. "Yeah, it is!" she agreed.

"Ally…" Addison and Mark said in a warning tone. "Be nice."

"I'm Sorry Lexie, you seem a really nice girl, just so different from the girls Mark usually has."

"She is!" Mark explained. "For one she's smart."

"Hey!" Addison complained, "And what was I?"

"A mistake!" Ally interjected.

"Yeah well you're short!" Addison pulled her tongue at her younger sister, who laughed.

A short while later, Lexie had relaxed, and become less so neurotic, and manage to be involved with her boyfriends ex-girlfriend and her younger sister's conversation quite comfortably. Ally had seemed to calm down too, and wasn't being so sarcastic. She was actually quite sweet she thought to herself. She smiled, and thought imagined how Mark would have treated her as a kid, wondering whether he was the type of big-brother figure who would take Ally out for ice cream, or teach her to ride a bike, or the type that all the little kids fancied. It was probably the latter, Lexie concluded, but hoped it was the first.

Lexie hadn't noticed her own sister Meredith, and her friends Christina, Izzie, George and Alex enter the bar, they were all sitting around a table on the left hand side of the room. An empty bottle of tequila on the table, next to a half empty one – which was the norm for this time of night when they were all together. George got up and came to the bar. She heard him ask for a pint.

"Hey George!" Lexie called.

"Oh hey Lexie. I didn't see you there." Dr George O'Malley, a friend and ex-crush of Lexie's responded, grinning in a friendly manner. His hair had a tussled appearance and he had a baby-ish face. His green eyes noticed the two Attendings sat at the bar with Lexie. "Dr Montgomery, Dr Sloan." He nodded.

"Hi O'Malley" Addison responded smiling then turning back to the bar, obviously showing no interest in the resident, at the same time, her current love interest Alex Karev appeared at the bar next to her, offering to buy her a drink. She accepted.

"O'Malley." Mark grumbled, not liking the fact his girlfriend was still so friendly with the 'pathetic excuse of a Dr'. Lexie nudged him, annoyed at his tone and Mark made an effort to smile.

"George this is Dr Montgomery's sister Ally." Lexie introduced.

"I'm also Dr Montgomery!" Ally nodded.

George smiled, trying to hide his surprise at the very young Doctor. "Oh wow, you must have really been pushed through your course." George said, impressed.

"Yeah, it was real intense. Worth it in the end though" Ally said, tongue in cheek, "Just being able to help people in this way is…god…it's amazing…isn't it."

"Totally."

"Tell me Dr O'Malley, have you chosen a specialty yet?" She asked trying to keep a straight face, despite her sister who was facing the bar, chuckling into her wine glass, her face red.

"I'm thinking trauma…you? Gynaecology? Take after Dr Montgomery Senior?" George asked.

Now Mark burst out laughing and Addison stopped. "Excuse me, Senior? Feel like explaining that Dr O'Malley?" Addison asked, offended.

"N-no… I didn't m-mean…I just meant well.. she's clearly younger than you…and…you're older…and s-so … senior..?" George stumbled, trying to rectify his mistake.

Ally interrupted. "She's old, don't worry Dr, and I'm thinking of specialising in Orthopaedics, I just love playing with bones…" she winked.

"Alyssa Montgomery!!!" Addison shouted, hitting her arm. George obviously didn't get the joke, and didn't understand why Lexie was blushing, nor why Mark and Alex were laughing out loud.

"I'm sure I'll see you in the OR sometime soon Dr, Pleasure to meet you!" Ally finished, smiling.

George nodded, and gratefully accepted his drink from Joe and scurried back off to his crowd of friends.

"Oh Alyssa Montgomery, you are funny!" Mark said high fiving her.

"You know, for a Doctor, he's not that smart!" Ally said, looking between Addison and Mark. "Should you be worried that he's operating on people?"

"I know I am!" Alex Karev interrupted, leaning against the bar, his jacket unzipped, but tight around his biceps. He wore a striped shirt underneath, collar open. "He had to repeat his intern year."

"Half his intern year!" Lexie defended.

"Whatever Lexipedia!" Alex shrugged and took a gulp of his drink.

Ally and Addison exchanged a look. One simple look, a slight smile, eyes bright and full of understanding. Through this look, Ally told her sister she approved, a lot, and Addison responded with 'I know' and a coy wink.

A few hours later, Ally took the keys from her sisters hand bag, rolling her eyes as Addison stumbled around the door, wobbling off her heels and giggling. "You should be the poster girl for why you shouldn't get drunk. God Addi!" Ally extracted the keys, and pushed them into the lock and twisted. She pushed the door open, kicked her heels off, through the fresh hold then wrapped her sisters arm around her shoulder and helped her into the apartment.

"I luuuuuuuuuuuf you Ally Wally Sally from the Republic of Mallie" Addison giggled.

"Yeah, yeah." Ally replied rolling her eyes and leading her to the bedroom.

"Couples depress me!" Addison moaned, flopping ungracefully onto the bed and attempting to take her jacket off. Ally sighed and helped her pull the arms out.

"Marks got Lexie, Yang's got…some guy, Callie's got Arizona…Derek's got…D-Derek's got…"

"Meredith." Ally finished. "I know, woe is you."

"It's not fair!" Addison pouted.

"You know what else wasn't fair!" Ally said handing her sister her pyjamas. "Cheating on Derek with Mark."

"Shut up clever clogs. You weren't even there!"

"I know, maybe I could have talked sense into you!"

"Pfft!" Addison laughed as she got changed, dropping her clothes where they fell. She was a messy drunk. "You're just a kid!"

"Eighteen. Technically an adult Ad," Ally corrected, slipping her own clothes off, and pulling her grey sweats and tank top on.

"A kid," her sister continued, "Not even a smart one – you keep getting chucked out of school. You're not smart."

Ally shook her head and got into the double bed. "Shut up."

Addison climbed in next to her too and continued her drunken ramblings. Luckily Ally managed to tone them out, and the exhaustion from the flight, the hospital and the bar took over her and she fell asleep.

Her sleep was rudely disturbed around 4.20am, when she heard belching from the adjoining en-suite. She poked her head out from the douvet, where she had been nicely warm and comfortable, and squinted at the clock as the numbers swirled slightly, until her eyes focused on it. She groaned and rolled over, to see her sisters side of the bed empty. Sitting up she brushed her hair back off her face and looked in the direction of the belching. Addison was crouched over the toilet, head over the hole, feet white from the cold and lack of circulation. Groaning she climbed out the bed and padded over to the room and flicked the light on, causing a loud moan from her sister. She yawned and went and stood behind her, scraped her sisters bright red hair back off her face and held it in her hand, too keep it free from the vomit.

"Nice." She commented when Addison was done. "Feel better."

"No."

"I warned you." Ally said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up smarty pants"

Ally grinned.

**That's all for now Folks. Hope you enjoyed. Thankyou for reading, now PLEASE review, I want to know what ya'll think. Til next time, thanks to**

**GGOTHGGHP, LYLSEV, ILOVESARAHSOPHIA, ADDISONGREYSFAN, ****and**** McMUFFIN**** (which by way is a great name!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Addison peaked over the top of her duvet covers and winced. The light that was streaming in from the window filled the room and reflected off the mirror, directly hitting her square in the eyes. She blinked and lay her head back down on the soft, soft pillow with a groan. Rolling slowly to one sighed she clutched her nauseous stomach and swallowed in attempt to soothe her sore throat. The space next to her was empty. Ally must have left the bed at some point. Probably during one of her many trips to the bathroom, and she simply hadn't noticed until now. Focusing her hazy eyes on the bedside table, she spied two paracetamol and a tumbler glass half full of water. She smiled appreciatively at her sister's kind act and sat up. She put one hand to her throbbing head as she reached for the tablets and drink with the other. She knocked them back in a similar fashion to the shots of sambuka the night before. Next she made an attempt to stand up, and waddle to her full length mirror. Morning-after-the-night-before-look is never good for anyone, and Addison was no exception. Her hair stuck out at weird angles at some points, and lay flat, glued to her head in others. Her makeup was still on, sort off, her blue eye shadow, and black eyeliner and mascara had smudged in a way that made her look battered and bruised, her lipstick was long since gone, thanks to many rounds of vomiting, and wiping her mouth on the back of her arm. This thought made her look at her arm, which was sticky and smelled gross. The thought made her stomach queasy, so she went the bathroom, leaving the harsh light off, and quickly scrubbed her arm. She couldn't be bothered attacking her makeup for now, no one would see her save for Ally.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ally Montgomery was entirely un-hung-over, but rather wished she was. She'd woke up this morning with a headache, more from the late night, loud music and copious amount of coffee she had drank the day before she figured, but no other symptoms bothered her. She'd been up so many times through the night with her sister that she'd decided to sleep on the couch, a decision she regretting this morning, as she'd been cold, and had awoken with Addison's frequent toilet flushing anyhow, she might as well have stayed in the comfy bed instead. When she woke, she'd checked on Addison, who was out like a light, and decided to provide her with a glass of water and paracetamol which she new, by the time Addy woke, she'd be in dire need of. Next she'd set about making some breakfast. It had taken her a while to find things she needed. A frying pan, for instance, was tucked between a blender, and a coffee maker, not with the other pots. And the eggs she'd been hampering for were mainly off, but she managed to find 2 that were still edible. She hoped. She turned the radio on low, and began making fried eggs for the two of them whilst bopping along merrily to the bright tunes that hummed from the box.

A while later, Addison emerged from the bedroom, and announced her presence with a long groan. "Uuuugh." She pinched her nose "What is that _smell_?"

Ally turned around and took in the sight that was her normally glamorous sister. "Well good morning beautiful" she played.

"Shhhh!" Addison put a finger to her lips. "Not so higher girly pitch!!!"

"This is my voice, I cant go any lower!"

"Shhh!" She repeated, flopping against the work top, looking totally worn out. "Eggs?" she asked surprised, perking up somewhat.

"Fried eggs!" Ally nodded, serving them onto a piece of pre-buttered toast and handing her sister a plate. She ignored the green face Addison pulled and said, "Eat it. Believe me you need to eat something after the amount _you _threw back up last night"

Addison accepted the plate, grabbed them each a set of cutlery and waddled over to the sofa. Her feet were obviously sore from the high heels and the dancing she'd done last night. Ally followed. "You working today?"

Addison took a moment to think, and a moment to eat. "Mhmm. Five tonight, then I'm on call over night – I'll just stay at the hospital…unless you need me to come home?"

"No don't be daft. I can look after myself tonight, I'll catch a movie on cable or something" Ally shrugged, shovelling in her egg.

"You sure?" Addy asked, mouth full.

"Yeah, no problem." Ally put her feet up on the table and slid into a comfier position. "So…Alex Karev…"

"I'm not having this conversation with you" Addison said simply.

"Had sex with him yet?"

"Seriously, not having this conversation with you Alyssa Montgomery"

"Why not? I'm eighteen!" Ally moaned.

"Exactly. Far too young"

"Oh I see. Kinky sex" Ally nodded, turning away.

"NO!" Addison snapped, shocked that she would be accused of that, with Alex Karev no less, "Just…unadvisable sex…"

"Ah I know the type!" Ally mused nodding. She stopped and asked "What?" when she noticed the severe look her sister was staring at her with

"And what do you know of sex little miss eighteen year old."

Ally grinned and put on a kid-like voice "When a mommy loves a daddy they hug in a very special way and…"

Addison rolled her eyes. "You're absolutely hilarious." She said matching her sister's sarcasm. "Let's pick a new topic."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *

Meanwhile, back in Seattle Grace hospital, Chief Webber was stood in front of the surgery board, hand on his hips and shaking his head. The board was full of surgeries, and he had a dozen more lined up. This would usually make him a happy chief. But today, the day his head of Neonatal surgery was out, a mother, due with quintuplets was brought into the hospital.

"I need Addison." He told Dr Bailey who stood beside him, loyal as ever.

"She requested the day off Sir."

"I know that, doesn't change the fact I need her." He said, tapping his foot. "Call her."

"Sir, I would but she left strict instructions not to bother her." Bailey explained, inconspicuously stepping to the right, aware that at anytime, the Chief's temper may blow.

"Who does she think she is, _strict instructions_ indeed. I am the Chief."

"Yes you are Sir" Bailey agreed, still moving away, slowly.

In the distance, some one shouted, "She's coding!"

Bailey and Chief Webber ran in the direction of the loud beeping, falling into step behind a crash cart. The pregnant mother of five was unconscious on the bed.

"What happened?" he demanded. He didn't wait for an answer "GET MONTGOMERY HERE NOW!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Cause I like you,  
Yeah I like you,  
And Im feeling so bohemian like you.  
Yeah I like you,  
Yeah I like you,  
And I feel wahoo, woooo" Addison and Ally sang together, jumping up and down and dancing around the appartment, the music blaring out from the iPod-station.

Ally, who was dancing in a confined area, due to the fact she was attempting to straighten her hair at the same time kept interupting the lyrics with "OW!" or "Shit that's hot" or "Dam" everytime she caught a finger on the heated plates.

Addison however was dancing at the same time as picking up Ally's miscelanious articles and belongings. "You're going to have to be tidier here Ally!" Addison said. "No made to clean up after you."

"Sure there is" She grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling you mean me?" Addison groaned as she sank to the floor twisting her hips to the music to pick up a sock. "So what are you planning on doing all summer? Just bumming around? You need a job or something because I'm not paying for everything!"

"Yeah sure I'll get one…I just need a CV" Ally replied turning back to the mirror swaying from side to side.

"And how are you going to make one?" Addy replied, sitting on the bed now.

"Well I'm hoping my lovely big sister will let me use her computer." Ally replied. "And the pinter, at the hospital. Please?"

"Are you ever going to tell me why you left LA?"

"Probably not" Ally replied, shrugging.

"Ally…" Fortunately for the youngest Montgomery, the phone rang, and Addison answered. "Yes? Hello, this is Dr Montgomery…Miranda hi, I thought I…yes but the chief knows that…No I know that…isnt there any…what if…" She sighed. "I'll be right there".

"You're going to work?" Ally asked, dissapointment clear in her voice and on her face.

"Pregnant woman, expecting quintuplets has been brought in. Serious case."

"But you're working tonight too! Isnt that illegal?"

"No. I'm sorry, we were supposed to hang out today…" Addison replied, getting up and taking her jewlry off.

"It's ok, I guess I can come down too, hang out in your office and make a CV or something? We can grab lunch." Ally suggested, fluffing her hair and turning the straightners off.

"I'm not eating canteen food!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Well you can give me money and I'll go find a deli and bring you something back."

"Sounds like a plan kiddo."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thirty minutes later, Ally and Addy stepped out of the elevator, and walked briskly to the nurses desk, where several people were stood, dressed in simlar blue scrubs.

"I'm here. I'm here, what's going on?" Addy asked, as she joined the group.

"Sorry about this Addy…" the Chief said turning, and handing her a chart. "But you're the best and…" He noticed Ally. "You brought company…."

"Sup?" Ally said, smiling, as though it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be stood with a group of Doctors.

"Sup?" Richard Webber asked, confused.

"She mean's 'what's up', or hey…" Alex Karev explained kid-lingo to his boss. He held out a fist to Ally and she did the same, bumping hands against each other.

"Yeah she's going to hang out in my office. Bu-bye!" Addy pushed her gently, handing her sister her bag.

"I don't know where I'm going Ad…" Ally said, accepting the bag.

"I'll show her," a voice sounding like Lexie Grey offered. Ally couldn't quite tell if it was her or not, she was all covered up.

"Thanks Grey." Addison responded, not looking up from the chart. As Lexie led Ally away, she resumed a discussion with the chief.

"If Mark's headache is anything to go by, I bet Dr Montgomery was really hung over." Lexie laughed as she led Ally along the hallways.

"Mmm…" Ally said, annoyed at being reminded of her own headache.

"Well this is your sister's office, and the cafeteria is that way" Lexie pointed out, helpfully before departing down the hall.

Ally sat down at the computer and opened up a word document.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Addison was walking back from the surgical board, where she had spent twenty minutes rearranging various surgeries. Her hair hung loosely wisping around her ivory face in an annoying manner, she reached up to pull it away before it stuck to her liplgloss, and as she did, a large hand wrapped around her delicate wrist tightly, and pulled her, stumbling to the right, through an open door and into a darkened cupboard. The hand didn't let go, she didn't say anything, nor did the owner of the hand. The lights were still off, and all she could here was her hurried breathing, and the strangers, at a similar pace to hers. She reached behind her and flicked the light on to reveal the face off her captor.

"Karev?" She asked, startled, when the sudden light revealed his rugged handsome face. "What are you-?"

She was interrupted by a strong, deep and urgent kiss. He kissed her with such force she was pushed against the door. His hands slid down her arm and cupped the small of her back pulling her closer to him. His other hand tangled in her hair and stroked her cheek. She kissed back just as hard. Hands on his face and neck pulling them closer together. Their aroma filled the air, his aftershave alone made her weak at the knees and she breathed it in deep. His hands then slid to the hem of her pink scrubs and found it's way inside. She reached for the tie of his scrub trousers and pulled, releasing their hold on his muscular waist.

* *** *

Mark and Lexie were stood at the nurses station, Mark wearing jeans and a bomber jacket, ready to leave, as he had the evening off, and a very jealous Lexie was still wearing her pale blue scrubs, and pouting because she'd rather be off at home with him than in work under Yang's services.

Mark laughed and tucked a stray piece of Lexie's hair behind her ear, "But your not on call, so you'll finish in a few hours!" he reminded her, "Then we can…" a wink and a raised eyebrow explained the missing word.

"Unless Yang puts me on call, she's in a bit of a mood…" Lexie said sadly.

"When is she not?"

Lexie shrugged and signed off a couple off sheets. "Don't order any food til I get home, I'm starving."

"So am I!" Mark moaned.

"Well have a snack...and I don't mean me!" She laughed as Mark pulled his 'McSteamy' face.

They both laughed and continued chatting for a while, but then stopped when, opposite they noticed an unused cupboard door open, and Addison Montgomery stepped out, trying to sort out her fly-away, messy hair and rub the smudged gloss from her cheek, she looked around, and thinking no one had seen her, walked briskly off in the direction of the Attending's locker room, blushing. A few seconds later Alex Karev emerged from the same place, a very satisfied and pleased grin on his face, he made a quick look to ensure no one was watching, failed, like Addison, to spot Dr Sloan and Little Grey, and made a break for freedom, down the corridor towards the canteen.

Lexie laughed, and Mark rolled his eyes, feeling somewhat protective of Addison, with a mixture of jealousy, because he would very much like to take Lexie into that storage cupboard, or any storage cupboard and take her, over and over again.

"Are they, dating?" Lexie asked, figuring that if anyone knew, it would be Mark.

"Just sexing I think…" Mark shrugged. "Jealous?"

"Of Dr Montgomery…no!" She paused. "Are you jealous? Of Dr Karev?"

"No." He answered honestly, without hesitating.

Lexie grinned and her stroked her cheek.

"Hey," Ally said, appearing at their sides, "How do I get to the canteen again? I forgot!"

"It's down there, bottom of this corridor, turn left, down the stairs, and to the right." Lexie explained, for the third time.

"You ok?" Mark asked.

"I just have a headache that's all. And I think I need a sugar boost." She explained shrugging.

"Sure? You seem a little pale to me" Mark said raising an eyebrow in a concerned manner.

"Sure. I'm fine" She smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to go grab a soda, see you later". She waved and started off down the corridor, Lexie and Mark watching after her. When she reached the bottom she turned right. Mark rolled his eyes and kissed Lexie goodbye, and started off down the corridor after her.

"Ally," he called as he turned right following her.

She turned around, looking confused. "There's no stairs…."

He laughed, "Lexie said turn left, not right"

A momentary pause. "oh yeah" she laughed too "I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Addy kept me awake all night throwing up." She pulled a face.

"Nice. Want me to escort you to the canteen?"

"Nah, I can get there."

"You sure?" Mark asked.

"Got it all up here," she said, tapping her head. "Don't look at me like that, she frowned, I'm not as thick as you think!"

Mark laughed, put his arm round her shoulder, squeezed and kissed the top her head then pushed off away with a shove. She turned back to him, stuck out her tongue and walked off, this time in the right direction.

"And I thought Lexie was too young for you Mark, I guess not eh…" Derek teased walking up to him.

"Shut up Shep." Mark ordered.

"Ready to go?" he laughed.

"Sure, start at Joe's?" Mark asked, referring to the night they had planned, to go to a couple of bars and watch a football match.

"Where else?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Grey!" Addison bellowed, storming towards the nurses station from her office.

"Yes?" Both Meredith and Lexie Grey answered, then looked at each other, a glint of laughter in their similar eyes.

"Little Grey." Addison corrected.

"Oh," Meredith turned around, glad it was her sister who had apparently pissed off Addison and not herself.

"Yes Dr Montgomery?" Lexie asked, faltering.

"My office is empty."

Lexie glanced to the right were Meredith was doing a bad job of not sniggering, then to the left, where her fellow interns looked on. "Oh…" Lexie responded, not sure what she meant.

"I asked you to take my sister there earlier, and keep an I on her."

"I did…."

"So why is the office empty?"

"Well she went to the canteen with Ma-…Dr Sloan earlier…I guess she's still there?" Lexie explained.

"Dr Sloan finished four hours ago, Grey" Addison said, folding her arms, "You of all people should know that." Lexie's face flushed red and she stammered, nervous and unable to form a cohesive sentence, getting more embarrassed by the interns giggles. "Don't you have work to do" Addison snapped at the giggling interns, who immediately dispersed, scattering in different directions.

"I'm sorry Dr Montgomery, I'll go find her."

"Page me when you do." Addison told her walking off.

Lexie looked at Meredith, who said, "Hell hath no fury like Addison Montgomery scorned."

Lexie groaned and rolled her eyes, setting off in search of "Little Montgomery".

_Ok that's all for now folks, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Exam time!!!_

_Please take the 30 seconds to review! Tell me what you think!_

_xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, thanks to those who have reviewed, really want some more!!! Probably not going to update until I have 25 reviews. So please help me out!_

_Where do you see this going? What do you think of certain events and peoples actions. Let me know!_

Lexie let out a sigh of relief as she entered into the gallery over looking OR one. Ally was sat alone in the middle of the front row, legs up, resting against the glass, and watching the surgery below. Lexie came and flopped in the chair beside her, she lent forward to get a better look at the surgery.

"Looks like an appendectomy to me." Lexie announced. Ally nodded. "What are you doing up here? I've been looking for you for hours, your sister is furious"

Ally waved a hand in dismissel, "she's always furious. Oh ew! Now that's not a pretty sight!" she covered her eyes momentarily.

Lexie peered back over to the operation, "They're removing the appendix now, that's all. And your sister is furious at me! And having an attending mad at me is not so good."

"Oh," Ally turned away from the surgery, "Sorry, but it's not your fault I wandered off."

"Why are you up here anyway?"

"I wanted to see what all the fuss is about" Ally explained turning back to watch the surgery. "I mean, all my family are obsessed with it, Derek, Mark, you and so on and so on, and I never understood why you all give up so much for it?"

"Do you now? After seeing a surgery?" Lexie asked, hopeful.

"God no. It's like watching a horror movie, disturbing and gross. Besides, you could be the reason someone dies!" Ally said shaking her head, "And I wouldn't want that responsibility."

"You could also be the reason someone lives." Lexie explained softly. "Ok, let me try and put this in a way you'll understand. Ok, what the most important, the best thing you like to do?"

"I don't know, dance I guess…"

"And if you had the opportunity to dance, as a job, full time, and get paid for it, and learn from the best dancers in the country, some times in the world, wouldn't you want to do it?"

"Well yeah, of course but-" Ally started.

Lexie held up a hand, "And if you really loved it, wouldn't you sacrifice other things for it? Social life, other hobbies…?"

"…family…" Ally finished for her.

In that one, drained and resigned word that softly escaped Ally's lips, Lexie understood immediately the problem Ally had with surgeons.

"So your parent's are surgeons?" Lexie asked, looking out of the gallery, wanting to sound relaxed and casual.

"Dad is, mom's head of this committee and that committee, and involved in this club and that lunchen, two or three book clubs, the DAR among other pointless, snobby, backstabbing groups, which require a high degree of money and snobbery to be in. My brother Archer – he's a neurologist, in LA, and then there's Addi."

"And you don't want to be a surgeon?"

"I don't want to be a surgeon. I am having absolutely nothing to do with hospitals or stuck up doctors of any kind!" Ally explained, stubbornly. "Oh no offence."

"None taken, but what if you get sick?" Lexie asked.

"I don't, I drink eight glasses of water a day, two cups of orange juice for vitamin C, five fruit and five veg, I run, I dance, I sleep. I have a healthy balance. I don't get sick. Never have done."

"You're a health nut?"

"No, I just…don't want to get sick and have so spend any more time in a hospital, surrounded by doctors. No offence!"

"None taken" Lexie assured her.

"I guess we should go then huh?" Ally asked sighing.

"Yeah, you're really not meant to be in here…" Lexie looked nervous, she could just imagine what Dr Bailey would say if she caught her hiding in the gallery with an unauthorised minor. They stood and left, heading back down the hall, chatting about things other than the hospital.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Addison was sitting behind a desk in the nurses station, eating potato chips and typing an email when a stack of opened letters landed on her key board, scaring her half to death and causing her to choke on the chips. She looked up and saw an 'angelic' face, framed with loose, deep red curls pushed back from her forehead with a striking yellow headband. The face was not smiling.

"What the hell's all this?" Addison asked, pushing the stack of opened letters off her keyboard, then tutting as she deleted the 'zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxcccccccccccccc' that had emerged on her screen.

"Job application returns" Ally said.

"Oh great! Any good ones?" Addison asked then picking them up and leafing through them.

"No. just an assortment of 'sorry's and 'hahahahaha no way's" Ally said leaning against the desk, head propped up by her arm, the image of a sulking teenager.

"Oh I'm sorry Alyssa…" Addison said, genuinely, "I guess it's just bad hiring time, all the summer jobs are gone."

"I know. I got one good reply, but it's from McDonalds…"

"Oh you're not working there." Addison said, rinkling her nose.

"You know, you look just like Mom when you do that!" Ally said, playfully.

"Take that back!" Addison called after her sister as she skipped away laughing. She sighed and turned back to her email. She took a handful of chips and shoved them in her mouth, making it difficult to chew. Moments later, another item dropped onto her keyboard. "Oh for gods sake" she tried to say, through her full mouth, which resulted in her saying "O bor gogs sfake".

Addison chewed the chips and swallowed, then picked up the box that had been dropped in front of her. She looked up and couldn't see any one around, and wondered where it came from. Slipping the pink ribbon off the brown box she opened it to reveal Belgium chocolates. "Oh my god" She said, taken a back. She looked up again, giving the room another sweeping glance. No one was around. Noticing the label attached, she turned it over and read "To A." – so they were definitely for her then. She smiled, chose a chocolate and closed the lid, pushing the box carefully into her Gucci handbag, smiling the entire time.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Ally was wandering the halls. She did this a lot now, she didn't have a job, or school work to do, the apartment was boring on her own, so she wandered the halls, people were always eager to chat to someone, patients, doctors and nurses alike. She was stood waiting for the elevator, rocking back and forth on her heels and humming quietly to herself when she felt a presence next to her.

"Morning chief" She said brightly.

He looked down and smiled "Morning Alyssa. Where are you heading?" He asked as the elevator arrived and they both stepped in.

"Six please."

"Paediatrics?" He asked, surpised.

"Yeah, I promised this little girl, Ella, that I'd go read a book to her because she was in surgery when I read one to the ward she's in yesterday." Ally explained, leaning against the elevator wall.

"You read to the kids?" He asked, "Don't you have a job or school work to do?"

She shook her head. "No where is hiring, school's out and I don't know anyone in the city, so I might as well cheer up some kids or whatever." Ally shrugged.

"Well that's very nice of you." Chief Webber nodded in approval. "I might have a small job if your interested…"

"In the hospital? No thank you!" Ally said almost laughing. The Chief looked a bit offended. "I mean, I just don't like hospitals…"

"oh, so is that why you're always here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken, sir…" Ally said sighing.

"It's not a medical job, just…" He thought for a moment for the best explanation, "a run-around, a gofer…"

The doors to the elevator opened on level six and she stepped out, "Thanks, I'll think about it!" She turned round and began to walk away. But turned back just before the doors shut, remembering her boredom and dire need for money and so said quickly "Yes please!"

She saw the chief smirk as the doors shut.

Meanwhile, up on the surgical floor, Addison emerged from a patient's room with a sullen look on her face, after telling the young couple that their child would be a still born. It never got any easier from the first time she had to say it to a patient all those years ago.

As Alex Karev walked passed, she grabbed his attention, "Karev, take these labs for me would you, and whilst you're there, pick up Katy Cunningham's labs and bring them to me please." She said sadly.

Alex hadn't listened to her request. He could tell from her face something was wrong, and her voice was full of emotion too. He frowned. "What's up?"

"Just go get the labs Karev."

"No."

"No?" Addison asked, hand on hip, _so_ not in the mood to play games or have her authority questioned.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Alex said defiantly.

"What's wrong is that on the same morning I had to tell a lovely couple that's their child was dead, just ten minutes after scrubbing out of an abortive surgery from a mother who felt it was 'inconvenient' to have a child. There's no justice."

"Well, no, there isn't. You cant believe in justice if you practice medicine!" Alex shrugged.

"Spare me the lecture Karev!" Addison said finally getting fed up, she turned and began to walk away.

Alex ran and caught up with her. "Are you not used to it yet?"

"Used to telling mother's their child's dead. No, and I never will be, how anyone ever could be I don't understand." Addison said sadly.

Alex smirked a little "Why don't you go sit in your office and have some chocolate?"

Addison looked up, "Belgium chocolate perhaps" Alex continued.

"You?"

Alex grinned, and looked rather pleased with himself. "Me" He nodded.

"You gave me the chocolates?" Addison asked again.

"You looked like you wanted cheering up…." Alex explained.

"Why didn't you just give them to me yourself" She asked.

"Because it was so much more fun seeing your reaction from over there" he nodded to the corner, behind a stock shelf "and watching your little grin as you ate one."

"Why Alex Karev, I wouldn't have taken you for the romantic type" Addison said, flushed.

"Yeah well," he shrugged it off, "Might ruin my image. Besides, this practically guarantees me sex" he winked and walked away grinning

Addison rolled her eyes, there it was, Alex Karev, sex machine. "Karev!" She shouted after him, he turned round to look at her "Don't forget the labs!" she smiled.

"Yes Dr Montgomery" He smiled back.

Addison watched him go smiling like a love sick teenager.

"Just mount him already!" Ally's inappropriate voice appeared by her side.

"Ally! Never talk like that again, that's disgusting!" Addison reprimanded her.

"But you want to don't you!" Ally said, knowing her sister all to well."

"No!" Pause. "Well…." She tilted her head and sighed. Then turned back to her sister, "There's so many other ways of saying that, and you say 'Mount' him, we're not dogs!"

"No, just rabbits apparently!" Ally laughed.

"What?"

"I heard some nurses talking about you and Alex 'doing it like rabbit's in the on call room', no wonder you work nights."

"Alyssa Katherine Louise Montgomery!" Addison said horrified. "You need to wash your mouth out"

"So do you from what I hear" Ally laughed. Addison looked confused until Ally made a crude hand and mouth gesture which sent Addison reeling.

"You are disgusting." Addison snapped, walking towards her office.

"I prefer 'refreshingly honest'" Ally laughed walking beside her sister. "Any way, I wanted to tell you that the chief is giving me a small job."

"He is?" Addison asked as they entered the office, decorated with pictures of babies she had saved, and post cards from her parents holidays across the world.

"Yeah, just a run-around thing…but hey it's a job, and I don't have to wear a silly uniform and say 'hi welcome to McDonalds', so it cant be that bad!"

"It's a lot of responsibility though Ally, this is a hospital?"

"Really? And here I was thinking it was a brothel!" Ally joked. "Refreshingly honest" she reminded her sister, smiling

"I'm serious Alyssa."

"You called me Alyssa, it must be serious!" Ally laughed. "Ok go on" she said when she saw the harsh stare her sister was giving her. She breathed in and got ready for one of the many 'Responsibility' speeches she had had to endure through her life time.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Oh my god you look so cute." Addison clapped her hands together as Ally stepped out of her bedroom.

"Oh shut up!" Ally said rolling her eyes.

"So grown up"

"Ugh…" Ally picked her cell phone up off the charger and slipped it in her bag.

"You should wear suits like that more often, it's so cute" Addison said gleefully.

"Shut up Addi."

"Oh I want a picture!" Addison said reaching over to grab her camera phone.

"Don't you dare!"

"Say cheese!" Addison said, taking the picture. "Oh stop sulking. I'm going to send this to mom and dad!"

"NO!"

"Woah. Why not"

"Just don't! ok? Promise!" Ally said pointing her finger at her sister.

"Ok, I wont. Calm down!"

"Sorry, I'm just nervous…have you got any head-ache tablets?"

"Sure," Addison said, taking a packet out from her purse. "Got a headache?"

"Mhmm. Feel a bit dizzy too" Ally explained. "It's probably nerves."

"Probably."

Ally went and stood in front of the full length mirror by the door and looked herself over one last time. She hadn't worn anything this smart except for her school uniform. She wore grey pin-striped, high waist trousers, with a pink shirt, open collar tucked inside, faux pearls on a long necklace, and a ¾ arm blazer, with pink stitching. Her hair was parted on her side, and curled, bangs held off her face with a pink slide. She had been debating whether to wear heels or not, and had decided on flat white leather dolly shoes. She felt she looked nice. It was different from her usual attire of skinny jeans or leggings.

"Ready?" Addison asked, opening the door to go.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

It hadn't taken Ally long to get used to the job. She knew were most of the rooms were anyway, she knew most of the doctors and nurses by name, and the ones she didn't know, she could recognise. She didn't work long hours, and worked along side the chief's PA most of the time, running around doing little jobs for her, as well as the chief.

On this particular day she was at the nurses station, on the phone to the blood bank supplier who needed directions to the hospital. She was sat on the lower desk, with a road map on her lap, phone held between her ear and her shoulder, and fingers on two different points on the map.

Alex Karev was stood with his other intern friends enjoying watching her trying to explain road directions, when she clearly didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Then left onto Waplig street" she said down the phone. "No Mr Jones, I'm sure it's Waplig." She squinted at the paper and rubbed her eyes. "Wait, yeah actually it might be Wagting street. Yeah it is…Sorry, my mistake!" The intern residents laughed, and Ally looked up and glared at them mockingly.

"What are we laughing at?" Addison appeared at the intern residents side, with Mark and Derek, straight from a staff meeting.

"Your sister trying to give directions" Meredith explained.

They laughed again as she corrected another mistake.

"Oh well she's going to be no good, she cant navigate herself around a fridge let alone the city" Addison sighed, but making no move to help her.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Derek asked.

"Nah, this is much more fun!" Mark said "Anyone got snacks?"

Lexie handed him a candy bar. Everyone looked at her, wondering why she had snacks in her pocket. "What?" She asked.

"Addi…" Derek interrupted Lexie's neurotic explanation of her food stashes. "Are your parents stood at the desk?"

"What?" Everyone turned to take notice to the couple stood at the desk, right in front of Ally, who obviously hadn't noticed them.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Addison asked worriedly, "Derek, Mark, you might want to hide, she said, stepping behind them.

"Yeah?" Ally said down the phone, "Well up yours too buddy!" She slammed the phone down. "Ugh."

"Hello Alyssa!" the group heard the Montgomery's say to their youngest child.

"AGH!" Ally jumped,

"Is that any way to behave in a hospital Alyssa?" Their father snapped. Ally was too stunned to speak. "What are you doing behind there, move! That's for authorised personal only!". Ally didn't move. "Move!" he ordered. "Before you get yourself in trouble.

Ally, still stunned, hurriedly stepped out from behind the desk, "What-…"

"You, are in an unbelievable amount of trouble!" He said raising the 'dreaded' finger at her.

"Oh no," Addison said… "here it comes, I'm going to go save her." She side stepped out from her ex lovers and made her way across the room. "Dad!" she said, arms open.

"Addison, petal! How are you?" Mr Montgomery's face went from harsh and cold to warm and loving when he saw his eldest daughter. He hugged her then stepped away. "You look wonderful as ever, how are you? How's single life? Your mother has a few suitors she thinks you should have a look at…" he said, gesturing to the woman at his side, with brown perfectly styled hair, wearing an expensive blue skirt suit.

"It's true dear, I had to get a few of them away from silly little flings but they're all interested." She explained.

Addison, a little disturbed by this, felt all she could say was "Thanks…"

"Your mother's worked really hard... for you Addison…" Their dad explained.

"It was quite hard, you know what with your _divorce_ and the sleeping with _Mark Sloan_, but we wanted only the best for our little girl." Mrs Montgomery explained.

"Especially considering we've got no hope with your sister" Mr Montgomery snapped at his younger daughter.

Ally had now relaxed, used to the idea that her parents were there, and glad they could dote on Addi rather than insult her. She lent against the desk, not really listening or caring about what either of her parents said.

"Dad, Ally's nearly eighteen, she doesn't have to decided who she's going to marry…" Addison said, trying to defend her sister.

"She wont get to decide at this rate!" Her father snapped.

"Whatever Dad!" Ally said, bored, having heard it all before.

"Don't you dare whatever me!" he roared. Addison slowly backed away, knowing what was coming. "You have no respect for your mother, for me, for your brother or your sister. You give our name a bad reputation! You get kicked out of the best schools on the east coast, after we paid them a lot of money to take you in the first place, you crash your cars, set free the horses, get arrested for underage drinking, skip school to go '_dancing' _locked your tutor in a spare room, were drunk at your own coming out party, embarrassing us in front of all of our friends. Break curfew, break groundings! You have no respect for our things…"

Amidst the shouting, Meredith noticed Ally getting paler and paler, and having to hold herself steady by clinging onto the desk. "Derek," she asked quietly, "Does she look like…?"

"Is she going to feint?" Alex asked Addison, worried.

"No, she's just getting shouted at" Addison said, arms folded, she's heard it all before.

Mr Montgomery was still shouting, "Our plans, all our plans…I have no idea how your possibly going to be a doctor now, let alone a surgeon. Your never going to get into a decent university, because you're not going to graduate highschool!!"

He was interrupted by Ally's crumpled form hitting the floor with a bang, to quickly for anyone to do anything about. Immediately the doctors all ran over to help.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

That's it for this chapter, hope you like it please read and review!!!!!!

I love you all!


End file.
